This invention relates to a connector assembly with a locking means for connecting electric wires and optical fibers which are especially suited for use with a high-reliability circuit.
Among conventional connector assemblies comprising a first connector and a second connector to be inserted in the first connector and having a locking means provided with an engaging member adapted to engage the first connector when the second connector is completely inserted into the first connector, thereby locking the connectors in the coupled state, there are ones having means for preventing incomplete connection of the connectors. The following documents disclose this type of connector assemblies:
1 Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication 64-51276 PA1 2 Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication 3-19273 PA1 3 Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication 61-99381 PA1 4 Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 4-47285 PA1 5 Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 5-74521 PA1 6 Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication 4-306575 PA1 7 Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication 5-43484 PA1 8 Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication 5-53157 PA1 9 Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 5-121121 PA1 (1) A connector assembly comprising a first connector and a second connector having an integral, resiliently deformable locking arm and adapted to be inserted in the first connector, the locking arm having a shoulder portion and protrusions A on side surfaces thereof, the first connector having protrusions B on its surfaces that face the side surfaces when the second connector is inserted into the first connector, the protrusions B having top surfaces and bottom surfaces and being adapted to guide the protrusions A up onto the top surfaces when the second connector is inserted into the first connector, a spring mounted in the first connector and arranged so as to abut the shoulder portion of the locking arm when the protrusions A have been guided onto the top surfaces of the protrusions B, and to be compressed when the second connector is further pushed into the first connector, the protrusions A passing over the protrusions B and engaging inner ends of the protrusions B, and the shoulder portion disengaging from the spring when the second connector has been inserted completely into the first connector, the first connector having such a space as to allow the protrusions A to pass under the bottom surfaces of the protrusions B when the second connector is pulled out of the first connector while pressing down a free end of the locking arm. PA1 (2) A connector assembly comprising a first connector and a second connector having a resiliently deformable locking arm and adapted to be inserted in the first connector, the locking arm having protrusions A on side surfaces thereof, the first connector having an integral resilient arm provided with protrusions B on side surfaces thereof, the protrusions B being adapted to be pushed down by the protrusions A to allow passage of the protrusions A when the second connector is inserted into the first connector, a spring mounted in the second connector and arranged so as to abut one end of the resilient arm when the protrusions A have been pushed down by the protrusions B, and to be compressed when the second connector is further pushed into the first connector, the protrusions A passing over the protrusions B and engaging inner ends of the protrusions B, and the resilient arm disengaging from the spring when the second connector has been inserted completely into the first connector, the first connector having such a space as to allow the protrusions A to pass under the protrusions B when the second connector is pulled out of the first connector while pressing down a free end of the locking arm.
In these prior arts, spring force is applied to the connectors to urge them apart from each other when the second connector is pushed into the first connector. Thus, if the connection is incomplete, the second connector is pushed out of the first connector by the spring, so that an operator can see that the connection is incomplete.
But these connector assemblies have one problem or other. Namely, for the connector assemblies disclosed in publications 1 and 2, there is a possibility that the second connector may not be completely pushed out of the first connector even if the connection is incomplete. Thus, an operator may overlook such incompletely connected connectors.
For the connector assemblies disclosed in publications 3, 4, and 5, the spring remains compressed even after the connectors have been coupled together, so that the connector housing tends to suffer creep deformation under the force of the compressed spring.
The connector assemblies disclosed in publications 6to 9 are free of creep deformation because the spring is adapted to disengage and return to its rest position. But these connectors are all complicated in structure, and consist of a large number of parts, so that it is troublesome and costly to assemble them.
An object of the present invention is to solve these problems.